


The Proposal

by DachOsmin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin
Summary: “Kid, don’t get me wrong,” Tony said at last. “I’m beyond honored that you’re asking me to do this, but… are you sure?”
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Tony stared up at Peter from his desk, replaying the question to make sure he’d heard it right. Tried to think of what to say. “Kid, don’t get me wrong,” he said at last. “I’m beyond honored that you’re asking me to do this, but… are you sure?”

Peter blushed and ducked his head. “Yeah, I’ve thought about it a lot and… I’m sure.”

He _seemed_ confident, but still… “Am I really the best person you could think of?” Tony asked. “This is a big deal; you don’t want just anyone doing this for you.”

“It’s because it’s a big deal that I’m asking you,” Peter said with a laugh. “I… trust you. I know you’ll do a good job. Honestly, I can’t think of anyone better. And… I _want_ it to be you.”

It set a peculiar warmth in his chest, hearing Peter say it like that. “Okay,” he said at last. “I’ll do it.”

Peter broke into a grin. “Thanks, Mr. Stark. It means a lot.” He gave an awkward little half-wave, and retreated from Tony’s desk.

Tony watched him go. Swallowed. Turned to his computer and opened a new tab.

“ _How to write a college recommendation letter."_


End file.
